halo: after reach the tale of noble six
by sniper1232
Summary: this story is about noble six and a female sangheili.


SNIPER1232: "hey people this is my first try for writing a halo story so please tell me what you think":D

(1 day after the glassing of reach)

Noble six's pov

"Ughhhh why does my head hurt". I look around and examine the room that I am in when I hear the door opening to see three elites walk in (two minors and one ultra) six said "let me go or I will kill you all" the ultra walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. I shout in pain only causing the elites to laugh. I blacked out. When I gain concussions I see that I am surrounded by flames and debris when I see some ODST breaking down the door to rescue me as soon as they release the plasma binding I lose consciousness.

Fuus' vadam's pov

I awake to find myself in some kind of cage I stand up and look around outside of my cage I see some humans. One of the humans walks up to me and says "your finally awake". I ask him "where am I and why am I here". He responds "you are onboard the pillar of autumn, and you are our prisoner". I ask him "why am I your prisoner I have not done anything wrong". he says "no you have done something wrong let me think about a few hmmmmmm the glassing of reach, killing noble team" I say "I do not know what "Noble team" is, I have never been to reach or heard of it". When I say that he grabs my throat and says "do not try to lie to me I know you were there, we captured you when we saw you at noble fours body so any more lies" I say "the thing about reach was a lie but I did not kill anyone I was there to see my brother who got injured when I was at that guys body I was trying to see if he was okay so anymore false claims about me" after I said that he got a few of his friends to open my cell door and hold my arms and legs I asked them "what are you doing to me" the solider on my right arm said "he is going to beat you for being a smart mouth". After I said that the man who was at my bars walked over to me and punched me in the stomach. I screamed in pain only causing him to laugh he punches me again and I scream again he keeps punching me until a female Spartan (I think that's what they are called) walks over to him and smacks him and says to him "stop that it is not your job to interrogate it is mine so GET OUT OF HERE NOW" the group of people who were holding my arms and legs down left the cell but the man who was beating didn't leave until she said " WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU" when she shouted that he ran out of the cell mumbling something under his breath. Then she left my cell and closed the door. I get up to examine my wounds what he gave me they were not bad just a few bruises nothing serious. I then think to myself "where did my armor go I had it before they attacked me". Then the female Spartan walks up to my cell and says "what is your name" I say respond " my name is fuus' vadam" the female Spartan says "well fuus' vadam can I call you Angela or Kris" I say "you can call me Kris it won't matter because I know that you guys are going to kill me in a few days so call me whatever you like" she says "they never told me why you are here except that you killed noble team good job I have seen whole armies try to take them down but they all failed, I will be back in 30 minutes with food" when she left I started planning how I am going to get out of this cell I turn around to notice that the back of my cell has a little hole in it, I look through the hole to see the mess hall. I turn around when I hear somebody walking by the person who was walking by stopped at my cell and looked at me I walk over to the bars and he backs up as if I was attacking him. He then walks off to talk to the soldier who was beating me earlier and says "pvt. Johnson what is wrong with its stomach" pvt. Johnson says "I was trying to interrogate it earlier when sgt major Alice told me to leave the cell saying that I cannot interrogate prisoners" when I hear him say that I shout at him "YOU WERE NOT INTERROGATING ME YOU WERE BEATING ME FOR NO REASON SO STOP LYING TO YOUR TEAMATES" when I said that he ran over to my cell and grabbed me by the neck and said "if you do not shut up I will kill you" I start to grin. Then I grab his neck and pick him up and say "if you threaten me I will snap your neck like a twig understand me?" I drop him he gets up and pulls out his magnum on me only accusing me to smile more I say "really you are just going to shoot me like the coward I know you are why don't you grow a pair and fight me in hand to hand combat" when I said that he starts to shake when his commander walks over to my cell and knocks me out. I awake when I hear sgt major Alice open my cell door. She says "I have your food" she then notices the bruises on my neck and head she then asks me "what happened to you look like a mess?" I explain to her about pvt. Johnson and his commander. She then gets angry when I finish she says to me "it is sort of your fault for getting knocked out but I will deal with Johnson"

Noble six's pov

I awake again but find myself somewhere different instead of being on a covenant ship I find myself in the medical part of the pillar of autumn when a nurse comes in and sees that I am awake she asks me if I am in any pain I say "no I am ok but where is my armor " she says "your armor is getting repaired as we speak until you get it back put this on" she hands me a set of Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) armor. I ask her " ma'am could I get some privacy while I change?" she then blushes and runs out the door. As soon as I finish putting the armor I hear a scream. I rush out of the medical wing to find the source of the scream when I find the source I see that the person who screamed was a female ODST I ask her "what is wrong" she then says "follow me I will show you what is wrong" she then leads me down to the prison wing and points to a cell inside I see a female sangheili laying down in a puddle of blood I ask her "why is an elite on this ship?" she says "I don't know why try asking Alice she would know" I thank her and run off to find Alice. I eventually find her in the mess hall I tap her shoulder and ask her "why is an elite on our ship?" she says to me "she was arrested for killing the rest of your squad" I then ask her "why is she lying in a pool of her own blood" as soon as she hears that she rushes down to the prison cell that she is in opens the door and tells me "six pick her up take her down to the medical wing NOW!" I do as she ordered when I am carrying the elite I hear her waking up she look into my eyes and asks "what is happening and why are you carrying me" I tell her "you have been shot how did you not notice" she then asks me "what do you mean I was shot I don't remember anybody shooting me" we soon arrive at the medical wing I couldn't knock because I was carrying her bridal style so I kick the door down as soon as the door hits the ground all of the doctors and nurses get on the ground screaming. I shout "I NEED A DOCTOR NOW" I am approached by a doctor and he asks me "what's wrong sir" I say "I have a dying elite in my arms it was shot" as soon as the doctor sees her he tells me "put it down on the operating table" I do as I am told. Then he tells me "I will need help getting the bullet out I need you to hold the wound open while I extract the bullet" and again I do as I am told he grabs a small pair of clamps to grab hold of the bullet then he pulls it out. When he pulled it out he started stitching the elite's skin back together to stop the bleeding when he is half way done stitching it wakes up and starts to thrash around I quickly restrain it but it keeps fighting. Then I hear the doctor say I am done I release it. When it gets up it walks over to me when it is right in front of me it kicks me in the face then it collapses from the pain. I decide that it would not be safe in the prison wing so I decided to let it sleep in my room. I open my door and put the elite on my bed. then I walk out to go on a mission

Fuss' vadam's pov

I wake up with a throbbing in my head I notice that I am not in my normal cell because this one is to fancy. I look around to find photos of various Spartans I pick up a photo of a group of six people when I hear the sound of the door opening I quickly put the picture down and pretend to still be asleep but I did not fool the Spartan who had just walked in he set down his weapons with a loud thud and walks over to the bed I am on. He taps my shoulder and tells me "I know you are awake" I then jump up when I see him with a gun on his back when I see him reach for his gun I run to a corner and say "p-p-p-please d-d-d-don't k-k-k-k-kill m-m-m-me i-i-i-I d-d-d-did n-n-n-not k-k-k-k-kill n-n-n-n-noble t-t-t-t-team" he walks over to me and see that I am trembling he calmly says "I am not going to kill you I just want to talk" I tell him "if you want to talk to me take off your helmet and put down all of your weapons" he does as I told him to do. He then says "now can we talk?" I say "yes we can talk, now tell what do you want" he says "I want to know what were you doing beside noble fours body" I tell him "I was checking if he was still alive" he asked me "was he alive?" I respond "yes he told me this message for somebody named six" he says "my name is noble six what was the message?" I say "the message is there is a super weapon at these coordinates: 9583.23 north, 6743.54 west he also said something about the weapon being a giant ring what he called a "halo" now that I have given you the message can I go" he says "no you cannot leave because you know about the "halo" and you might tell the rest of your army about it. It is ether you stay here or I kill you now so what do you choose" I then run out of the room before he can grab me I don't know where to hide from him so I run into the closest room. When I look around the room that I am in I see that I am in Alice's room she sees me and says "oh hey Kris what are you doing in here" I quickly say "you need to hide me six is trying to kill me because I want to leave" when I said that we hear a knock at the door Alice shouts "one minute" she then tells me "hide in the closet he won't look there" I say "thank you" then I run to the closet and close myself in. I hear the door open and six asks Alice "have you seen that elite" I hear Alice say "fuus' vadam is not an it fuss' vadam is a she, and no I have not seen her" I then hear the door shut and Alice says "you can come out now he is gone" I walk out of my hiding spot and I say "thank you for hiding me I owe you my life

SNIPER1232: so people what did you think of chapter 1 don't be scared to review or pm me


End file.
